Un solo amor dos personas
by Gleenatica
Summary: Brittany esta enamorada de Rachel, una nueva estudiante, Santana comienza a sentir celos ¿quien se quedará con Rachel? triangulo amoroso... ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Un solo amor:

-Mercedes!- Santana camina rápidamente hasta el casillero de la morena

-Wow! Santana, en verdad me sorprende que me llames Mercedes y no por todos los apodos que me has puesto durante los tres años que estuvimos juntas- la morena miraba el interior de su casillero sin darle mucha importancia a la latina que estaba apoyada junto a ella.

-Como sea, necesito que me ayudes- Mercedes la mira sorprendida

-Wow! Me sorprendes dos veces en un día- la morena cierra su casillero y comienza a caminar en otra dirección, Santana sólo la sigue rolando los ojos- Santana, la zorra de WMHS, la que se acuesta con todo el colegio ¿necesita de mi ayuda? ¿después de todos los granizados que me tiraste?-

-Escucha, te compensaré lo que hice, aunque lo siga haciendo- susurro más para si que para Mercedes eso último. Ésta, ya cansada, decidió acabar con todo eso

-hazla corta Satán- dijo ingresando al comedor para almorzar

-okey- Santana tomó del brazo a Mercedes y la colocó a un lado de la cafetería- Últimamente estuve viendo a Britt algo diferente-

-Diferente cómo?-

- no lo sé como… distraída más de lo normal y eso en verdad me preocupa porque ya de por si era distraída-

-espera un minuto… ¿Por qué me dices esto a mi? Ella es tu amiga ¿Por qué no le preguntas?- Mercedes estaba confundida y a la vez intrigada por lo que le pasaba a la rubia.

- Mira Mercedes, ya todos en Glee Club saben que yo soy Lesbiana ¿ok? Por lo tanto Brittany también y saben que me gusta mucho Brittany y por o tanto ella también!-

-explicate- Mercedes frunció el entrecejo. Santana suspiro y continuó

-Ella me quiere demasiado, o al menos eso es lo que dice, por lo tanto si yo le pregunto no me lo va a decir por varias razones… 1) Vergüenza 2) no me querrá decir por miedo a que me preocupe más 3) imagínate si es algo que me pudiera romper, para ella, mi "frágil" corazón- Santana finalizó haciendo las comillas- no creo que me cuente-

-¿sabes que descubrí Satán?- esta negó con la cabeza- 1) que hablas en párrafos y no me agrada y 2) que sacas muchas conclusiones antes de siquiera saber que ocurre-

-como sea Effie- hizo hincapié en el apodo no utilizado hasta ese momento- necesito que le preguntes que es lo que ocurre…-

-¿y por que crees que a mi sí me contará?- Mercedes siguió caminando y Santana detrás de ella.

-porque, no eres realmente la amiga de Brittany- Mercedes se detuvo y la vio fijamente, confundida- lo que quiero decir es que… ella hace cosas y actúa de forma particular, no cuenta sus cosas a sus mejores amigas, como lo soy yo, para no lastimarlas, en cambio a sus compañeros sí lo hace porque sabe que si les cuenta no le importará si los lastima porque en verdad ellos no estuvieron con ella cuando los necesitaba ¿entiendes?- Mercedes, ya entendiendo, asintió, lo que tranquilizó a la latina- ¿me puedes ayudar?- La morena miro fijamente a los ojos de la chica y vio sinceridad pura

-de acuerdo- Santana sonrió- ahora me ire a sentar con ella y le hablaré ¿okey?- la latina asintió feliz

-Gracias Mer..-

-pero con una condición-

-cual?-

-no me trates bien, me das miedo- y diciendo eso mercedes fue a sentarse, después de servirse comida, con Brittany quien la recibió, como siempre, con una sonrisa. Santana, para no estorbar, se giró y salió rumbo al pasillo hasta su casillero.

Al llegar allí, Santana vio que el casillero de al lado estaba abierto y era extraño ya que su dueño se había ido de WM hace un año. Trató de ver quién era el nuevo ocupante, pero se le hizo imposible ya que David Karofsky le lanzó un granizado es este y le cayó algo en los ojos…

-KAROFSKY!- Santana se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta él dándole una bofetada- eres un idiota- mientras se limpiaba, decía groserías en español. Este por miedo a que lo estuviera maldiciendo salió corriendo y la dejo sola con el o la nuevo/a estudiante bañado en granizado. La latina se le acercó y lo miró- ¿estas bien?- Le preguntó amistosamente, la verdad que eso sorprendía pero el estar de buen humor por saber que es, por fin, lo que le pasaba a Brittany le iluminaba el rostro.

-no- comenzó a limpiarse y Santana al ver el atuendo que llevaba dedujo que era mujer y por la voz- me entro en los ojos y arde- La latina le cerro el casillero y le tomo de la mano

-Ven vamos a limpiarte ¿tienes algún atuendo en tu casillero?- entraron al baño

-no, no creí que lo necesitaría- Santana ayudo a la nueva a limpiarse el cabello y la cara. Cuando la latina por fin la vio bien comenzó a sentir una especie de sentimiento jamás sentido antes…

-creo… creo que necesitas ropa- dejo la toalla en la pileta y la miro- espérame unos minutos enseguida vuelvo- Santana dejó el baño ero volvió a los poco minutos con ropa- Ten- la chica la miro con sus ojos marrones, fijamente.

-¿Cómo conseguiste ropa tan rápido?- la latina solo levanto, sin darle mucha importancia, los hombros.

-es mía. Fui a mi casillero y ahí está- la morena la vio y entró en un cubículo para después salir con un vestido pegado al cuerpo que no dejaba mucho trabajo a la imaginación. Santana la vio de arriba abajo y se sorprendió al ver que su ropa podía hacer un mejor trabajo en el cuerpo de la morena que en el cuerpo de la latina, pero se detuvo a ver los zapatos que llevaba- creo que esos no van con el vestido- agregó conteniendo la risa- ten estos- sacó de una bolsa unas sandalias plateadas y con taco alto- pruébatelos- se los tendió y la morena se los colocó

-Wow! Jamás creí que podría llegar a esta estatura- Santana rió por el comentario para después salir del baño… los ojos de todos lo hombres se posaban en la nueva y Santana sentía ¿odio? Hacia ellos- por cierto- la morena agarro cariñosamente del brazo a Santana- gracias por al ropa, soy Rachel ¿y tu?- Santana miro a Rachel y sonrió

-Santana- Rachel la miro

-es español ¿no?-

-el que?- pregunto Santana sin entender

-el nombre- Rachel sonríe

-ha! Sí, lo es-

-¿de que parte eres?- Rachel cada vez parece más interesada

- De España, en realidad mis parientes son de España. Yo nací acá en Ohio- la latina la mira

-genial! Adoro a los latinos… y su música también- al decir "música" a Santana se le prendió la lamparita

-ya se!- Rachel se sobresalto por el comentario- ¿te gusta la música?- Santana la miro expectante

-claro! Amo cantar y bailar- Rachel sonríe- ¿Por qué?

- sé como puedes devolverme el favor de la ropa-

-favores sexuales no hago- Santana ríe y niega

-no, necesito que te unas a un Club… el Glee club-

-¿tienen Glee Club acá?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Santana

-sí, ¿Por qué? –

-es que en mi otra escuela había uno pero… había tantos chicos anotados que no logré entrar-

-espera un minuto- Santana detiene a Rachel antes de entrar a la clase de Francés- ¿El Glee Club era popular en tu escuela?

-claro todos querían entrar- Dijo Rachel como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-no es por asustarte ni nada pero eso en esta escuela no pasa-

-a no?-

-no, ¿viste los granizados que te tiraron?- Rachel asintió- bueno eso pasa cuando te unes a un Glee Club- Rachel abrió los ojos- aun así quieres entrar?- santana temió por al respuesta

-Claro! Es mi oportunidad! Y no la desperdiciare- Santana sonrió y entraron juntas a la clase de francés. Luego de esa clase Rachel se tuvo que ir a la de geometría y Santana se fue con Britt a la de español, su preferida, claro está.

-San… -La latina, sonriente, la miro

-dime Britt-Britt-

-Mercedes hoy se me acerco- Brittany estaba claramente triste. "rayos" se dijo Santana, se había olvidado por completo de ir a buscar a Mercedes para que le diga su resultado, había estado tan ocupada pensando en Rachel, en su pelo, en su cuerpo "Ho dios! Ese cuerpo" se dijo para si.

-como que se te acerco?- pregunto haciéndose la que no sabia nada

-sí, me pregunto si me ocurría algo porque estaba muy diferente y… - bajo la cabeza, Santana se detuvo

-¿y?-

- t… tengo que decirte algo San- Britt se apoya contra unos casilleros- lo lamento, sé que estas enamorada de mi pero… -Santana frunció el entrecejo

-¿pero?-

-me enamore de alguien mas- Pensó que se desmoronaría, pensó que todo acabaría cuando la rubia le dijera eso, pero la verdad es que no paso, si no que sintió como si algo se hubiera disipado de encima de sus hombros. Al ver que Santana tenia la mirada perdida, Britt se venturo a hablar- ¿Qué piensas?- la latina la vio y sonrió

-en lo feliz que vas a ser junto a esa persona- ambas sonrieron

-entonces…. No estas enojada?-

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- Santana abrazo a Britt- estoy mas que bien, porque estas feliz ¿no?-

-claro que si- ambas comenzaron a caminar hasta la clase de español

-¿esa persona la conozco?-

-no lo creo, creo que ha ingresado a mitad de año-

-¿y te quiere?- La latina la miro a los ojos

-no lo sé mucho no hemos hablado, la acompañe a muchas de sus clases y nada mas-

-un momento… ¿La? ¿es una chica?- ya estaban sentadas en los pupitres y hablaban bajito para que el Sr. Shue no las escuche

-sí, ¿no lo sabias?- Santana se quedo en silencio toda la clase y cuando salieron Mercedes la abordó

-Hey Tana!- esta se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué quieres Effie?- dijo con cara de asco

-Wow! Ya has vuelto a ser tu- dijo la morocha sonriendo y con algo de miedo- como sea… ya hablé con Brittany y me ha contado que… -

-Ho! Por favor Effie ¿crees que ya no me lo contó? Somos amigas… -

-ho! Ya veo que te lo contó y que no te cayó nada bien- Mercedes trató de irse pero Santana la tomó por el brazo y la detuvo

-escucha bien Effie, si le dices algo a alguien sobre lo que te contó Britt-Britt te mataré ¿entendido?-

-si me sueltas no lo haré- Pronto Santana la soltó y siguió su camino- procura de que tus sentimientos no se revelen con tanta "discreción"- grito Mercedes cuando la latina ya estaba lejos, y a pesar de que la escucho y las miradas se posaban en ella, a la porrista mucho no le importo.

-Okey chicos!- dijo el Sr. Shue cuando entro, tarde, a la sala del coro- les tengo noticias nuevas- dijo algo emocionado. Santana y Brittany estaban sentadas apartadas de todo el Glee Club- hay una nueva integrante en la escuela y, por lo tanto, también en el Glee Club- Santana sonrió ya sabiendo de quien se trataba. Todos comenzaron a hacer comentarios hasta que Mercedes hablo…

-¿Sr. Shue? Quiere decir que por fin competiremos en las seleccionales?- pregunto emocionada

-asi es!- dijo el profesor- denle un fuerte aplauso a Rachel Berry- la morena entro con la ropa de Santana y obtuvo todas las miradas masculinas y las femeninas pero no con aprobación

-es solo una trola que quiere llamar la atención- dijo Quinn que la miraba de arriba abajo

-Quinn!- regaño Shue- Lo siento- se dirigió a Rachel esta vez

-¿San?- Brittany le llamo la atención susurrando- es ella- Santana la miro a la rubia y luego a la morocha- ella es la chica que mi cabeza no logra olvidar y… creo que la amo- En ese momento Santana sintió que su corazón se rompía "Su Rachel? ¿Podría ser cierto?"

-¿ella? Rachel?-

-Sr. Shue no se preocupe… -dijo Rachel- todos pensarán lo peor de mi con este atuendo, la verdad es que gracias a una persona yo hoy estoy acá y limpia. A principio del día me lanzaron uno de esos espantosos granizados en todo el cuerpo y alguien me "salvo la vida"- hizo las comillas- esta es su ropa- de pronto todos miraron a Santana y esta se puso colorada

-¿Qué?- dijo como si nada

-¿San es tu ropa?- pregunto Britt, la latina solo asintió

-yo ayude a Berry a que este acá ¿acaso eso no esta bien?- miro a todos expectantes

-Rachel… tengo una idea.. ¿Por qué no le muestras a todos el talento que tienes? Me gustaría escucharte una vez más- el Sr. Shue sonrió

-claro, antes que nada- Rachel apoyó su mochila en una silla y saco un cd- quiero que sepan que amo a David Guetta y que hoy cantare una canción muy linda- miro a todos sonrientes. Santana no la había escuchado antes y tenía ganas de hacerlo, solo esperaba que sonara bien porque si no la terminarán odiando más que antes.

-Sanny ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la conocías?- susurro la rubia

-no sabía que hablabas de ella, lo siento- sus parloteos fueron interrumpidos por los primeros acordes de la canción de David Guetta: Night Of Your Life…

_Chica te veo, mirándome  
>Siento tus ojos sobre mí, cómo si necesitaras tenerme<br>Viendo cada vez más, cómo si todo esto fuera tuyo  
>No puedes evitarlo, estás atraída cómo un imán<br>Mi amor, no será así de fácil  
>Tienes que ponerte a trabajar<br>No puedes comprarme un trago y pensar que voy a caer a tus brazos  
>Tienes que hacerlo bien<br>Si quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo  
>Tienes que poner el bar a bailar<em>

_Déjame, baby, trátame bien  
>Haz que dure una eternidad y no sólo una noche<br>Si me amas hasta el fin de los tiempos  
>Entonces, te prometeré la noche de tu vida<em>

_Así que ámame, baby, trátame bien  
>Y estaremos manejando de mañana a medianoche<br>Si me amas hasta el fin de los tiempos  
>Entonces, te prometeré la noche de tu vida<br>Noche de tu vida-da-da  
>Noche de tu vida-da-da<em>

_Podría tenerte, si así lo quisiera  
>De rodillas y siguiéndome a donde las campanas suenan<br>Podría reivindicarte, ser tu salvadora  
>Apresar tu corazón dentro de éstas canciones y nunca dejarte ir<em>

_Podría tenerte en retrospectiva, cerca mío, todo depende de mí  
>Estarás pegada a mí, si lo quisiera, sin libertad<br>Te tendré mendigando, rogando por un pedazo  
>Baby, nunca volverás a ser la misma<em>

_Déjame, baby, trátame bien  
>Haz que dure una eternidad y no sólo una noche<br>Si me amas hasta el fin de los tiempos  
>Entonces, te prometeré la noche de tu vida<em>

_Así que ámame, baby, trátame bien  
>Y estaremos manejando de mañana a medianoche<br>Si me amas hasta el fin de los tiempos  
>Entonces, te prometeré la noche de tu vida<br>Noche de tu vida-da-da  
>Noche de tu vida-da-da<em>

_Más alto que las montañas, más profundo que el mar  
>Estás echando humo por mí, cien grados centígrados<br>Quiero que me ames cómo si tuvieras miedo de dormir  
>Hagámoslo realidad ésta noche...<em>

_Así que ámame, baby, trátame bien  
>Y estaremos manejando de mañana a medianoche<br>Si me amas hasta el fin de los tiempos  
>Entonces, te prometeré la noche de tu vida<br>Noche de tu vida-da-da  
>Noche de tu vida-da-da. <em>

Durante toda la canción Rachel no paro de moverse y cantarle a Brittany y a Santana, la rubia estaba bailando en su asiento emocionada, todos lo pasaron muy bien.

-¿Sr. Shue?- Kurt levanto la mano luego de aplaudir a Rachel

-¿si Kurt?- el profesor tenía una gran sonrisa

-buen trabajo- todos aplaudieron y gritaron emocionados, una de ellos era Santana que, colorada, miraba a Rach y sus miradas se conectaron el resto del día

**N/A: ESTA VEZ PRETENDO HACER UN FICS DE PEZBERRY ONE SHOT PERO CON, COMO MUCHO, TRES CAPITULOS… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;) **


	2. I Kissed a Girl and i like it

Capitulo 2:

I Kissed a Girl and… I like It

Santana llevo, ese día, a Brittany a su casa ya que, como de costumbre, temía que la rubia se perdiera.

-¿Sanny?- desde que Britt se había enterado de que su amiga conocía a la chica que la volvía loca, estaba muy callada, la latina miro de reojo a su amiga

-¿si Britt-Britt?-

-¿Qué te parece si algún día Rach y yo… tenemos algo?-Brittany levanto la mirada queriendo ver cada expresión que la latina hacia

-nada, creo… que estaría feliz por ti- "Maldición" se dijo a si misma Santana "creo que no soné muy convincente". Paro en un semáforo y la miro- ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-San… yo sé que parezco estúpida y sabes porque actúo así frente a los demás, pero quiero que sepas que a mi no me engañas- sus miradas se conectaron

-Britt… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-vi como, mientras Rach cantaba, vos la mirabas y prácticamente se te estaba por caer la baba… -

-¡Britt!- Santana se hizo la ofendida y le salió muy bien- ¿crees que me gusta esa imitación de Umpalumpa?-

-Oye! No hables así de ella- la regañó

-escucha… ella no me atrae, no me mueve un pelo- mintió- prefiero estar en una isla con un pescado que con Rachel- Santana siguió con el recorrido- créeme, no tengo nada con Rachel y no lo tendría-

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Brittany ya un poco convencida

-Lo juro- Santana cruzo los dedos detrás del volante- Jamás tendría algo con Rachel- llegaron a la casa de la rubia y esta ya tenía una sonrisa que parecía no se le iría con nada…

-¡Hola Chicas!- saludo la mamá de Brittany cuando esta con la latina ingresaron en la cocina

-Hola señora Pierce- saludo educadamente la latina

-Santana ¿te quieres quedar a comer? – Brittany fue por su gato que lo sentó en sus piernas en el living.

-Claro, será un placer- Santana se dirigió donde la rubia y ambas jugaron con el gato hasta que llego la hora de comer… ese día Santana se había quedado toda la tarde cuando su padre le envió un mensaje de que regresara a su casa

-Lo siento Britt- Britt pero mi padre quiere que regrese- agregó levantándose de la cama de la rubia en donde ambas jugaban a un juego de mesa

-esta bien, creo que lo terminaré sola… o al menos investigaré de que se trata porque aún no lo entiendo- dijo algo triste. Santana se acercó a la rubia y le dio un beso en la frente despidiéndose, así, hasta el día siguiente.

Camino a casa, ya de noche, Santana tomo un atajo ya que había tráfico y se encontró con una sorpresa… llegando a su casa, a tan solo unos cuantos metros, se encontró con que de una luminosa casa salía una morocha en Shorts y musculosa. Se dirigía a el tacho de basura en donde colocó la bolsa, cerro la puerta de su casa quedándose fuera, para luego sentarse en una escalera adornada con algunas rosas de color azul que acarició por unos minutos… Santana la observo como si de ella dependiera su vida, en su cabeza había una guerra en donde se debatía su corazón y su cerebro, ambos tenían un mismo deseo… ir junto a Rachel y terminar el día en su cama, pero tiempo al tiempo se dijo para si. Aun así la batalla la ganó su cabeza quién le dijo que salga de allí y vaya a su lado; así que eso hizo.

La latina bajo del auto estacionado enfrente de la casa de Berry y se dirigió a una sorprendida Rachel

-Hey!- saludo esta amistosamente- que sorpresa- Santana se agacho para saludarla y su piel se volvió de gallina al sentir el contacto y su perfume, se sentó junto a la morena y la miro sonriendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿no quieres que esté aquí?- Santana se hizo la triste y haciendo puchero no le saco la vista de encima. Rachel sólo reía mientras le veía fijamente

-no es eso… pero estoy sorprendida- miro hacia la calle

-es que vivo en la casa pintada de bordó que está allí- la latina señalo diagonalmente y Berry sólo asintió siguiendo su dedo. Ambas se quedaron calladas hasta que Santana se aventuró a romper el silencio- ¿Qué haces aquí sola?- santana frunció el entrecejo como hacia cuando de verdad estaba confundida

-otra pelea- la morena sonrió tristemente mirando hacia las baldosas húmedas del suelo

-¿disculpa?-

-es que… cada vez es más frecuente… es diario- la miro y Santana sintió tristeza al ver sus ojos ya sin esa luz que irradiaba cada vez que estaba feliz…. Bueno la conoció recién ese día pero sentía como si la conocía desde hace años

-Rachel…- Santana se animó a tomarle de la mano- ¿Qué es lo que se hace diario?-

-Mis padres… ellos antes peleaban sólo cuando estaban en desacuerdo sobre colores, o muebles, o vestimenta… pero ahora, es siempre y ya estoy cansada- La morena escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas y la latina ya entendía lo que le ocurría- lo siento- dijo de repente levantando la mirada- no debí decírtelo, es que… recién nos conocemos y yo sólo quiero una amiga o alguna persona que me escuche- eso le partió el corazón a la latina

-Rach… te entiendo y no sabes como, pero esta bien, me gusto me hayas contado eso tan íntimo- la morena solo sonrió- no se lo diré a nadie-

-Brittany no se equivocaba con vos, el resto de la escuela… sí-

-¿Qué te dijo Britt de mí?- Santana se acomodó para verla mejor

-me dijo que eres una chica increíble y que cuando uno tenga tu amistad, tú la protegerías como si fuera de tu propia familia- Santana solo sonrió ante el comentario de su mejor amiga- Brittany es como un ángel, tan inocente a simple vista y tan buena cuando se la conoce… pero muy ruda cuando se meten con lo que es suyo- La latina pudo ver como los sensuales labios de Rachel se curvaban en una sonrisa y sintió que su corazón volvía a revivir- en fin… me alegro de haberlas conocido y que me dieras la oportunidad de ser parte de Glee Club- Santana tenía un deseo… y ese deseo era abrazar hasta que el mundo se acabe a Rachel y jamás soltarla

-Rach… yo no te permití ingresar al Glee Club… fue el Sr. S- la chica la miro

-pero si tu no me hubieras ofrecido el estar allí yo no hubiera ido a la oficina de Shue para cantar una canción frente a él- la latina se quedo cayada ya que no tenía nada para decir- ¿Te puedo abrazar?- pregunto la morena como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Santana solo sonrió y se abalanzó ella a la morena. Rachel solo rió y se quedaron así hasta que los padres de Rachel comenzaron a gritarse nuevamente. Santana sintió como su amiga se tensaba ante los ruidos y decidió hacer algo

-¿quieres venir a cenar a mi casa?- la latina la miro y Rachel asintió porque sabía que la chica lo decía para que ella no tenga que enfrentarse a esa batalla campal que se estaba desatando en la casa de los Berry's

-sería un placer- La latina se levantó y tomó la mano de su amiga para llevarla hacia el auto y conducir unos pocos metros hasta su casa y estacionar en el garaje-espera!- Santana la miro desconcertada cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de su casa- ¿conoceré a tus padres?- ella solo asintió- pero es el primer día- Santana sonrió

-si quieres podemos evitarlos y correr rápido hasta mi habitación y así te escondo hasta que se vayan a dormir y luego a hurtadillas te saco de mi casa y te acompaño a la tuya- retrocedió unos pasos y miro fijamente a Rachel quien estaba sorprendida porque creía que era la única persona que hablaba en párrafos y con mucha rapidez. La morena sonrió y negó

-no, esta bien. Me gustaría conocerlos-

-¿sabes Berry? Acabas de romper con mi deseo de tenerte encerrada en mi habitación- Rachel rió pensado que solo lo decía en broma, pero no era así.

Ingresaron a la casa de los López y enseguida se sintió el grandioso aroma de la comida de Estela, la madre latina de Santana

-¿_dónde rayos estabas hija? Tu padre hace tiempo ya que te mando un mensaje para que regreses…- _La madre de Santana apareció en el living hablando en español, pero al ver a Rachel se quedó cayada

-_Mamá… esta es Rachel, es nueva en la escuela y… -_ Para sorpresa de Santana, su madre se dirigió a Rachel muy contenta y la abrazó haciéndole señas a Santana y dándole un guiño

-Ho! Rachel… ¿te quedas a cenar?- pregunto amable Estela al separarse

-claro- Rachel sonrió- _sería un honor para mi- _imitó su lengua haciendo que los ojos de Estela brillaran de felicidad y lo de Santana de amor… más que el de costumbre.

-¿Sabes español?- preguntó Estela sonriente

-claro, uno de mis padres tiene descendientes de España y me llevaron allí cuando tenía 4 años y aprendí de todo, luego me vine a Ohio- respondió orgullosa Berry

-tienes que contarme más en la cena- La Sra. López miro a su hija- que estará en 10 minutos- Santana asintió y su mamá se dio la vuelta para entrar en la cocina diciendo- _increíble por fin, por fin… -_

-¿por fin?- Rachel miro a una ruborizada Santana

-no te preocupes, ya entenderás- La latina se llevó a Rachel al baño de su habitación para lavarse y luego bajar

-tu madre es muy buena ¿dónde está tu padre?- las chicas ya estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaban que la mamá de Santana llegara co la comida

-¿recuerdas que te dije que te entendía con respecto a las discusiones de tus padres?- Rachel asintió y vio en los ojos de Santana tristeza que, como a la latina, le destrozo el corazón- bueno, se separaron la semana pasada- Rachel tomó su mano y sintió como Santana se relajaba

-no tienes que contarlo si no quieres- susurro Rachel deseando que la mama de La latina no aparezca y las escucharan hablando de ese tema

-no- Santana miro su plato vacío- quiero hacerlo- sonrió al mirarla de nuevo- él- bajo la voz- le pegaba en frente mío a mi mamá y un día ella se canso y tomó el coraje de denunciarlo, pero solo le dieron tres días como advertencia, todo esto paso el año pasado- al salir de la prisión mi papá juro vengarse… desapareció por unos meses pero luego volvió haciéndose notar con mensajes amenazando a mi mamá y dejando… indicios de su presencia- Santana bajo la mirada, pero Rachel le apretó la mano y al sentirla Santana sabía que sí podría continuar- esos indicios a veces tenían que ver conmigo… desapariciones de mis mascotas; amo a todo tipo de animales y tenía muchos pero de pronto comenzaron a aparecer muertos en mi jardín y siempre en el mismo lugar, en la venta de mi habitación. Otra veces era mensajes escritos con fuego en el jardín y decían: "me vengaré o la matare" refiriéndose a mi- Rachel miro horrorizada a la latina y con las dos manos acariciaba su mano- la policía estaba al tanto de todo, de cada movimiento y un día se quedaron toda la noche para ver si había indicios de él rondando por acá, pero nada… hace dos meses me tomó a mi, luego de la escuela, como rehén y… -Santana comenzó a llorar.

-No sigas si no quieres… -la latina negó

-no, quiero hacerlo- levanto la cabeza para luego verse rodeada por loa brazos de Rachel y sintió mucha mas fuerza- y me intento violar pero me defendí y pude correr hasta mi casa en donde ya había policías… a los pocos días detuvieron a mi padre intentando entrar en mi casa por al madrugada y llevaba un cuchillo. Ahora él esta en cadena perpetua - Santana bajo la mirada- no sabía que habría pasado si ellos no estuvieran allí- soltó las manos de Rachel para taparse la cara para llorar. Rachel la abrazó más fuerte y al separarse su mano acarició su nuca y unieron sus frentes

-yo estoy aquí- Santana se sintió muy bien con lo que le dijo y ambas sonrieron… al llegar la comida la madre de Santana, que sonreía a más no poder y Rachel la admiraba ya que se notaba que era una mujer fuerte e iluminada por el amor que le tenía a su única familia… Santana, comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida y algunas en español, que Rachel comprendía perfectamente. Cuando acabaron Santana ayudo a levantar le masa y se fue a la cocina con su madre

-Santana… -Estela dejo los platos en el fregadero y la miro apoyándose en el mármol- esta vez no te apresures- la madre de Santana era inteligente y sabía cuando su hija estaba enamorada y lo estaba de Rachel, también sabía que su hija era lesbiana, cosa que no le molesto, y sabia que esta estaba enamorada de Brittany pero al decírselo apenas lo sintió arruinó la oportunidad de estar junto a la rubia y eso Santana lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-No lo haré, yo a Rachel la quiero y sé como llevar esto pero hay un problema- Santana bajo la mirada recordando ese detalle

-¿Qué cosa?- Estela se acerco a su hija

- Britt la ama- del otro lado de la cocina había una Rachel interesada en la conversación que la latina mantenía con su madre…. No es que era chusma pero quería llevar los platos olvidados y ayudarlas pero al sentir su nombre de los labios de la latina se detuvo- y la ama de verdad, no le puedo hacer esto a mi mejor amiga, pero tampoco me gustaría ver a Rach con ella, porque sé que ella es para mi- Rachel sonrió ante el sentimiento ya revelado

-Hija… ¿tú sigues amando a Britt?-

-no como antes, sí la amo como amiga, pero nada más-

-¿y amas como algo mas a Rachel?- la latina asintió- entonces trata de ver bien la situación y si es una amor pasajero, pasará y si no… díselo a Brittany porque sé que no merece sufrir ¿no?- la latina solo asintió sonriendo- ya pasara- Estela abrazo a Santana y limpió los platos. Rachel tomó el valor necesario como para entrar en la cocina como si nada y pasar por al lado de Santana, estaba decidida a que este le cuente lo que siente cuando sea el momento, mientras tanto no se metería y complicaría las cosas, era muy temprano como para enamorarse. Al sentir como la respiración de la latina se paraba de golpe, Rachel sonrió y dejo los platos en el mármol obteniendo una sonrisa de los labios de Estela- ¿quieres postre Rachel?- esta se colocó al lado de su amiga y sin mirarla respondió

-no, gracias, debo irme, mis padres no saben que estoy acá, de todas formas no creo que se hayan dado cuentas de desaparecí- dijo eso último en un susurro. Santana la miro triste al menos ella tenia a su madre pero Rachel… estaba completamente sola, bueno no del todo, la tenia a ella y a Britt. Tomó la mano de Rachel quien la recibió con agrado-¿Me acompañas a la puerta?-

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa- Santana sonrió al ver la sonrisa de la morena y la jaló hasta la salida.

-Gracias por todo- las chicas ya estaban en la casa de Rachel

-no fue nada Umpalumpa- Rachel rió ante el comentario- descansa- Santana se alejo pero Rachel la detuvo y la abrazó

-gracias de verdad- la morena cerro los ojos y disfruto de los minutos que estuvieron aferradas

-¿Por qué agradeces tanto?- ambas se separaron

- porque me ayudaste en WMHS, porque me enviaste al Glee Club, porque me escuchaste, porque me invitaste a tu casa, porque me dejaste escuchar tu historia y porque me acompañaste a mi casa y todo eso en un día- Rachel sonrió y Santana la imitó y sus ojos se empañaron

-de nada pero la que de verdad merece mis agradecimientos eres tu-

-¿por que?-

-porque apareciste en McKinley- Rachel la abrazo y así se despidieron… la sonrisa de morena no iba a desaparecer nunca, sabia lo que la latina sentía por ella y sabía lo que ella misma sentía hacia la latina y eso era especial.

Pasaron los días y las semanas y Santana, Brittany Rachel eran el trío invencible de WMHS, estaban en el Glee Club, las tres en las porristas… sí escucharon bien, Rachel Berry en las porristas, Sue le hizo una prueba después de tantas insistencias por parte de la latina ya que esta veía a cada rato granizados en el rostro de Rachel ¿Qué pensó Sue? LE ENCANTO! Fue una de las mejores que pisaron McKinley, según ella. Y además de estar en las porristas, estaban muy contentas untas, Brittany estaba todo el tiempo de la mano de Rachel y Rachel de la mano de Santana y Santana cada día que pasaba junto a la Diva, como la habían titulado sus amigos del Glee Club, estaba más segura de lo que sentía; pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste ya que estaba segura de que deberá decírselo algún día a su amiga.

-¡Hola chicas!- saludo Mercedes feliz

-hola Mer- saludo Rachel amable

-¿las invitaron?- pregunto a las tres porristas mostrándole la tarjeta de una fiesta que al parecer era de Puck

-no ¿Qué es?- pregunto Santana acercándose- ¿es de Puckerman?-

-sí su fiesta es esta noche y me dijo que si no las invitaron que yo lo haga- agregó sacando mas de esas invitaciones de su bolso- tengan- dijo extendiéndoles una a cada una pero cuando llego a Rachel esta negó

-no, Mer, gracias pero no puedo-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida Brittany, más de lo que quisiera Santana quien la miro de reojo disimuladamente.

-es que… mis padres no querrán además- bajo la mirada- nunca he ido a una fiesta antes, no me invitaban a ninguna- Santana le tomo de la mano a Rachel para que levante la mira, lo que sorprendió a Brittany

-Ho Rach… vamos a estar con vos en toda la fiesta de verdad- dijo Brittany tomándole también de la mano. Mercedes solo veía la escena.

-sí, es cierto lo que dice Britt- acotó Santana

-pero no quiero molestar, tienen que divertirse también- las miro con una sonrisa triste

-Nada de eso Berry- interrumpió la latina- vamos a estar con vos y nos vamos a divertir pero las tres- Santana tomó la entrada que tenia en la mano Mercedes y esta se quedó estática- iremos las tres o ninguna- Rachel sonrió

-esta bien- Brittany y Santana sonrieron y se abrazaron las tres

-esto es muy lindo chicas pero… ¿vienen o no?- dijo Mercedes

-tenlo por hecho Effie- afirmó, más seria pero sin perder lo gracioso, La latina.

Esa misma noche Rachel sorprendió a las dos porristas, que estaban vestidas con unos Jeans y, en el caso de Santana, una remera blanca transparente en la que solo se le veía el corpiño del mismo color y que estaba atada en la cintura y dejaba ver su ombligo, y en el caso de Brittany, una remera escotada negra y bien al cuerpo. Al bajar por las escaleras de su habitación las dos porristas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Rachel con una minifalda negra, sandalias con tacos altos blancos y una remera blanca y negra suelta pero con un gran escote

-¿mucho?- dijo ya en el suelo y dando una vuelta frente a ellas

-hermoso- Dijo Santana en un susurro pero que aun así se escucho y Brittany la miro- quiero decir- trato de retractarse ante la mirada feliz de Rachel- que… esta bien- ruborizada

-Rachel si querías captar la atención de todos, lo has logrado- dijo divertida Brittany- estas muy linda- luego de un par de risas las tres chicas se fueron de la casa despidiéndose de lo padres de Rach, quienes para sorpresa de Santana era dos hombres, pero no lo demostró con la mirada, si no que sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa de Puckerman 15 min. Después. Y literalmente, rebalsaba de personas felices y… borrachas. Cuando las tres chicas ingresaron a la casa vieron a Puck quien, para mala suerte de Santana y Brittany, no saco la mirada de Rachel en toda la noche. Luego de copas, controladas por parte de Rachel, bailes, y muchas risas a Puck se le ocurrió jugar a un juego que a las amigas de la diva mucho no les gustaron, la botellita…

-Okey Okey!- dijo un Borracho Puck- ronda grande, quiero ver la cara de todos ustedes-

-Puckerman, somos solo 7, todos están ya en su casa, son las 5 de la mañana- dijo Santana que se mantenía sobria ya que quería vigilar a Rachel o mejor dicho a los chicos

-Como quieras Tana, pero yo quiero un beso con la sexy de tu amiga- Dijo Finn, borracho, apuntando a Kurt- lo siento- corrigió su dirección y la fijo en Rachel que estaba junto a la latina

-¿podemos empezar?- dijo Mercedes impaciente

-sí. Rachel comienza- lo que paso fue inesperado, le tocó a Finn y a Rachel darse un beso y eso enfureció a Santana quien pellizco a Finn en la pierna para que cortara el "largo" beso. Luego fue turno de Britt y Artie y eso sí que fue largo pero La latina no presto atención ya que miraba a atentamente a Rachel para ver su reacción y para su buena suerte no paso nada. El beso más polémico de la noche fue el de Kurt y Finn pero el que tuvieron Santana y Rachel, Sí Rachel, fue el mejor ya que permanecieron "horas" así y Brittany solo miraba a Artie. Cuando cortaron el beso ambas se miraron y sonrieron y de no ser porque Puck interrumpió se hubieran juntado de nuevo y acabado con esa noche…

Tiempo después era hora de volver y Santana fue la encargada de llevar a Brittany y a Rachel a su casa, la rubia estaba completamente dormida mientras que las dos únicas chicas sobrias de la noche estaban en la parte delantera del auto. Todo el viaje se torno molesto ya que estaban en completo silencio y Santana y Rachel no se habían dirigido la palabra después del beso. Llegaron a la casa de Brittany y la latina la despertó, luego de llevarla hasta su cama y taparla bien, Santana volvió al auto y se dirigió a la casa de Rachel.

-¿San?- esta, al estacionar en un semáforo la miro- ¿quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió?- Rachel se aventuro a mirarla también

-me gustaría- La latina se acomodo en el asiento- lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué?- pregunto atónita ante las palabras de su amiga

-por haberte besado, sé que fue incómodo-

-no- Santana levanto la mirada esperanzada- sí lo fue el ver el beso entre Finn y Kurt- rio al recordarlo y la latina la siguió

-entonces… ¿no te sentiste incómoda?- pregunto unos minutos después, cuando llegaron a la casa de Berry

-no, sentí muchas cosas… y nada de lo que sentí fue malo- Santana se ruborizó y bajo la cabeza. Rachel se la levanto con su mano derecha y agregó- fue lo mejor de mi vida, porque sé que lo hice consiente y con sentimiento- Rachel acortó la distancia que había entre las dos y sintió como Santana se relajaba y apoyaba sus manos en su cintura mientras Rachel la atraía mas hacia sí para profundizar el beso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron sonrientes

-Ho Berry… acabas de besar a una chica…-

-Y me ha gustado- finalizó la oración ofreciéndole más de lo que necesitaba esa noche...


	3. Kiss 'n' Tell

Capitulo 3:

Kiss 'n' Tell

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se levanto con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a realizar sus ejercicios matutinos, de verdad ir a una fiesta un martes por la noche era lo peor que había hecho ya que, a pesar de haber tomado poco y de haber estado sobria toda la noche la cabeza le estaba doliendo horrores y sentía sus ojos pesados… lo peor de todo fue que, al mirarse en el espejo, vio que su cara estaba "demacrada" ya que tenía una feísimas ojeras y se notaba que tuvo solo una hora y media de descanso, sí, culpa de la latina que la obligo a quedarse con ella en el auto para probar un poco mas una de la otra.

-¿Rachel?- Leroy invadió la habitación de la Diva con dos golpes en la puerta y una sola respuesta. El padre la chica tenia una gran sonrisa ya que, sólo unas horas antes, había espiado el momento que se estaba viviendo en un coche estacionado en frente de su casa… claro que nada de esto lo sabía su hija

-¿si papi?- respondió desde el baño

-a que hora llegaste a casa?- pregunto como si desconociera dicha respuesta. Rachel salió del baño con una crema colocada en la cara (según ella la ayudaría a sacar esa huella de cansancio que la fiesta de Puck le había dejado) Al verla salir del baño Leroy fingió una cara de susto- ¿Qué rayos te paso?-gracioso

-es solo crema papi- la diva se sentó en su cama mientras veía al hombre mayor parado apoyado en una puerta cerrada.

-creo que te vaciaste dos potes de crema- agregó divertido, Rachel solo roló los ojos sonriendo

-¿Qué ocurre?- Leroy se acerco, ya mas serio, a su hija.

-tu papá y yo nos iremos este jueves a un Spa en New York y regresaremos el domingo por la mañana- los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra New York- y… no queremos que te quedes sola aquí… -

-¿quieren que vaya con ustedes?- se apresuro a decir con una gran sonrisa

-solo si quieres… es que, tu padre y yo hemos discutido mucho últimamente y sentimos que te estamos dejando un poco de lado…- Leroy recordó el momento en el que su hija se estaba besando con Santana, sí él sabia que era mujer y que esa mujer era una latina. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos el día anterior cuando ambas amigas de su hija la fueron a buscar pero una en especial tenía un brillo único producto del amor en los ojos. La noche en la que "espió" a su hija pudo reconocer a la perfección, a pesar de la oscuridad, la ropa que Santana traía puesta esa noche; al principio se sorprendió pero luego sintió mucho más orgullo por su hija. Tal vez si ellos no estuvieran tan ocupados por sus discusiones ella les habría contado sobre esa relación que estaba manteniendo- por eso queremos que pases mas tiempo con nosotros… -

-pero... papi… si te vas con papa a un Spa, no creo que tengamos momentos en familias- Leroy solo se limito a arrugar el entrecejo- creo que será mejor que te vayas con papá para que puedan hablar y arreglar sus diferencias en paz… así se escucharán más los dos y luego puedan prestarme atención a mi, creo que sería lo indicado que solo vayan ustedes- Leroy encontró verdad en todas sus palabras.

-Sabes algo hija… tienes razón, pero aun así no te quiero dejar sola en esta casa… -

-Papi, son solo unos días y aunque me encantaría ir con ustedes a New York, hice amigas aquí y no me gusta la idea de dejarlas por unos días, las extrañaría y además quiero que mis padres estén bien… no quiero escuchar más peleas- Rachel sonrió y su padre le tomo de la mano y le dio un beso comprensivo

-yo tampoco quiero más peleas- ambos se sonrieron- ahora sácate eso de la cara que alguien te espera abajo- Rachel arrugo el entrecejo

-¿alguien?- Leroy se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta

-sí, tu amiga Brittany- Rachel sonrió al escuchar ese nombre.

Tiempo después la diva bajo las escaleras ya lista para ir a la escuela; Brittany estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala con una sonrisa de mil voltios y ésta se agrando al ver a la morena.

-Britt- Rachel se acercó a ella y la abrazó- no pensé que vendrías-

-Bueno Rach… la verdad es que me levante temprano porque sorprendí a Lord Tubbington fumando debajo de la cama- explicaba la chica mientras caminaban hacia el Mercedes de Rachel

-Jamás entenderé a tu gato Britt- Rachel sonrió abriéndole la puerta del copiloto a la rubia

-es que tiene adicciones- bajo la cabeza. La morena solo rio bajo para no ofender a su amiga

-¿pasamos por la casa de San?- Rachel arranco el auto mientras miraba a Britt

- sí, aunque no creo que vaya a la escuela-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-bueno… Santana siempre falta a la escuela cuando la noche anterior hubo fiesta- _"ojala que no falte"_ se dijo la morena para sí misma. Rachel manejo sólo una par de metros y estaciono en la puerta de la casa de la latina, allí pudieron ver que la ventana de la habitación de esta estaba abierta

-¿esperas aquí? Yo la iré a buscar- dijo la diva saliendo del vehículo. Tocó la puerta de la casa López y la mamá de Santana apareció en el umbral.

-ho Rachel!- sonrió- Santana te espera en su habitación- "esperen ¿Qué?"

-eemm…. Señora López vinimos a buscar a Santana para la escuela- la madre arrugó el entrecejo

-¿vinimos?- se balanceó para la derecha para poder ver el auto de la morena y al ver a Brittany allí que la saludaba animadamente, entendió a lo que se refería- Okey… entonces ya subo y le aviso- con una sonrisa, Estela abandonó el lugar dejando la puerta abierta. Britt salió del coche y caminó hasta la morena

-¿ocurre algo?- preguntó al ver la cara de su miga, esta solo negó. La rubia le colocó su mano en la cintura lo que hizo que Rachel se tensara un poco pero al parecer su amiga no lo notó

-como… como va la cosa con Artie?- trató de alejarse de aquel contacto que sus cuerpos compartían. Britt miró a la nada recordando la noche anterior

-Bien, sólo somos amigos- mintió, en realidad quería algo más con él pero estaba confundida, estaba enamorada de Rachel, pero aquel beso cambió las cosas… enamorarse de una amiga ya le había ocurrido pero… ¿era normal enamorarse de dos personas a la vez? ¿Debería dejar libre a Rachel y quedarse con Artie? ¿O tal vez es una prueba que le estará haciendo su corazón? Sea lo que sea tiene que averiguarlo y ya sabe como. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los pasos que Santana daba, con una sonrisa pintada, hacia ellas.

-Hola chicas- Santana se acercó a Britt para darle un beso en la frente y luego a Rachel pero a esta le dio un beso lento en la mejilla- Vamos?- Rachel sonrió y asintió. La latina tomó de la mano de la morena lo que molesto mucho a Britt quién se limitó a caminar junto a Rachel tomándola de la cintura. La rubia iba a subir en el asiento en el que estaba antes pero la latina la detuvo- Britt ¿Qué te dije de viajar delante?-

-vine con Rachel aquí- dijo como una nena de 5 años tratando de convencerla con una mirada de patito mojado. La latina vio a Rachel, que sin decir nada entró al auto aguantando las ganas de reír

-lo siento Britt-Britt pero no me gusta que viajes adelante-

-No te gusta que viaje al lado de Rachel- susurro más para sí que para la latina mientras se daba vuelta y entraba, a regañadientes, por detrás. Durante todo el recorrido hasta el instituto Britt las miraba conversar muy entretenidamente pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que en cada semáforo que la Diva estacionaba, Santana aprovechaba y le tomaba de la mano pero no encontraba el rechazo en los ojos de Rachel… si no aprobación.

Las horas pasaban y las dos chicas pasaban cada vez mas tiempo juntas, Britt tenía que averiguar que es lo que había entre ellas y con lo que iba a hacer lo iba a averiguar pronto.

-Rach!- La morena estaba en su casillero acomodando unos libros y Santana le susurraba en el oído haciendo que esta ría y todos se paraban a verlas. La diva se giro al ver venir a Britt y sólo sonrió

-Hey Britt-

-¿Qué clase te toca ahora? –le pregunto sin mirar a la latina, lo que le había sorprendido.

-eemm… filosofía- respondió viendo un papel colgado de su casillero

-esa clase no la tenemos juntas- le dijo mirando hacia la nada "será mejor que lo hagas ahora que esta Santana presente" Britt le cerro el casillero a la diva sorprendiéndola y se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios… fue suave y… normal era como besar a una pared, sin ofender, la rubia no lograba sentir nada, solo los labios estáticos de la diva. Abrió los ojos y pudo ver que a su alrededor se había formado una atmósfera incómoda… Santana las veía con los ojos desorbitados como si de repente a las chicas les hubiera aparecido dos brazos más, los chicos que pasaban por ahí sacaban fotos con sus celulares o se susurraban entre ellos y fue ahí cuando Britt decidió que ya era tiempo de cortar dicho beso. Se separo bruscamente de la morena, que un mantenía sus ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, la miro a los ojos y espero hasta que ella dijera algo pero la que rompió el silencio no fue Rachel si no la latina…

-Britt ¿Qué rayos haces?- la rubia bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de que el beso no había significado nada para nadie… bueno para Santana sí, que estaba roja de la furia

-yo…- trató de decir pero la latina no dejo que continuara ya que las había tomado a ambas chicas de la muñeca

-salgamos de aquí seguro las cámaras de Jacob captaron todo- Salieron de las miradas curiosas de todos los estudiantes y profesores que pasaban por los pasillos de WMHS. El día era simplemente hermoso pero parecía que la pequeña nube gris y con rayos de Santana amenazaba romper con aquel día… La latina, una vez afuera del instituto, miro a la rubia que no había levantado la mirada ni siquiera un centímetro- ¿Britt en que estabas pensando?

-Santana yo… lo siento- dijo casi en un susurro

-Ho no Britt no te tienes que disculpar… -

-sí, sí lo tiene- Santana interrumpió las palabras inocentes de Rachel mientras la miraba y la amenazaba mentalmente lo que hizo que la diva tomara un poco de miedo y retrocediera con las manos arriba- Escucha Brittany, lo que hiciste está mal… dejaste a Rachel frente a todo el instituto como una lesbiana cualquiera… - La diva miro a Santana entre sorprendida y enojada- lo siento, pero hay que ser ruda en estos tiempos con las personas que necesitan ser corregidas- le susurro a la morena- como sea- volvió su mirada a la rubia que jugaba con sus dedos y se notaba que estaba avergonzada- ¿Qué le dirás a Rachel?- la latina se cruzó de brazos

-la verdad- levanto la mirada y la apunto directamente a la morena- Rachel… -avanzo unos pasos hasta ella, lo que hizo que Santana se tensara y que la rubia lo notara lo suficiente como para alejarse de ella- Estoy enamorada de vos… o al menos eso creía- cambio de opinión cuando vio a la latina hacer puños sus manos- como sea… hasta el día de la fiesta creí que me gustabas pero el beso con Artie fue simplemente increíble, sentí una fuerte conexión con él. Pero cada vez que te veía con esas polleritas, y los sueters de animales que tanto me gustaba a mi y Lord Tubbington, hacían que tu cuerpo se vea mas pequeño y delicado- Santana carraspeó, pero no porque no le gustaba como Britt la estaba describiendo, si no porque se lo imaginaba y algo se calentaba dentro de ella- con el beso que te di hace minutos pensaba comprobar lo que siento por ti- siguió ignorando a su amiga- pero no sentí nada- la rubia bajo la cabeza lo que hizo que Rachel se enterneciera aun más y quisiera darle un fuerte abrazo, pero como si la latina leyera sus pensamientos la tomo de la muñeca- siento haberte dejado mal parada en frente de toda la escuela pero lo tenia que comprobar, y además tenia que ser en frente de Santana para ver como reaccionaba ella y así comprobar que ella está enamorada de vos y por como reaccionó creo que siente algo mas fuerte que solo amor- Rachel miro a Santana y esta bajo la cabeza ruborizándose un poco- Lo siento- Brittany miro a ambas chicas. Rachel se acercó a hasta ella y le dio un abrazo

-No te preocupes Britt y si alguna vez necesitas un beso no dudes en llamarme- de repente Santana levanto la cabeza y mato con la mirada a Rachel quien sonrió – gracias por decirlo- la rubia sonrió y le dio otro abrazo aun más fuerte

-Tengo que ir a buscar a Artie y decirle que Lord Tubbington lo quiere como papá- Saludo a la latina con la mano y Salió corriendo hasta perderse dentro de WMHS. Rachel sintió las manos de la latina que la tomaban por la cintura y se relajó.

-¿San?- Rachel miro a la latina

-dime-

-cuando me hablaste de tu padre, me dijiste que esta preso- pudo sentir como Santana se tensaba un poco pero la diva le dio un beso en el cuello, lo que hizo que se tranquilizara

-ajam-

-entonces ¿porque tu mama dijo que tu padre te había mandado un mensaje para que regreses a casa?-

-hablaba de mi padrino… cuando él golpeaba a mi mama, ella le enviaba mensajes de ayuda a mi padrino y él, como vive a dos casa de la mía, venía enseguida y trataba de parar a mi papá, pero jamás se detenía- La morena pudo sentir como las rodillas de Santana se iban debilitando poco a poco y fue entonces que se le ocurrió algo para distraerla.

-vámonos de aquí – Rachel tomó de la mano de la latina y corrieron hasta el estacionamiento en donde estaba el auto de Rachel. Subieron y ya a los pocos minutos se encontraban en la casa de esta.

-No puedo cree aún lo que hizo Britt- dijo Santana entre beso y beso que le daba a la piel desnuda del cuello de Rachel

-no puedes creer que me haya besado o no puedes creer que me haya besado en frente de toda la escuela antes que tu?- la latina detuvo sus besos y miro a la chica que tenia debajo suyo. Amabas estaban acostadas en la cama de los padres de Rachel, ya que era la mas cómoda y la mas grande, y seguían con el traje de porristas pero un poco desprolijo y desacomodado

-Escúchame bien Umpalumpa, nadie además de mi te puede besar ¿entendido?- Rachel sonrió

-aun así no respondes la pregunta- la morena acariciaba el cabello de su ¿novia?

-cuando tenga ganas te la responderé, ahora quiero sentir tu lengua dentro de mi boca ¿puede ser?- Rachel rió y se acercó lentamente a la latina pero se detuvo

-te arrepentirás de haberme dicho Umpalumpa- la morena sonrió malévolamente

-oye nadie me saca mi sonrisa- De repente Rachel comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas a su latina quién comenzó a reír y termino derrumbándose a su lado llorando de la risa

-Berry ya para- Rachel se había colocado arriba de ella y también reía. La tarde, la noche, el día lo terminaron juntas, su amor nunca se iba a desvanecer porque era mas fuerte que cualquier cosa… más fuerte que una tormenta, más fuerte que la soledad… se tenían la una a la otra y estaban felices de ello…


End file.
